


Obfuscated Truths

by shamebucket



Category: The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Aesop
Genre: Consent Play, M/M, Sex, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: The Boy cried Wolf, and nobody believed him.Luckily for him, that was his plan all along.
Relationships: The Boy/The Wolf (The Boy Who Cried Wolf)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Obfuscated Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



The Wolf flits in the darkness, and the Boy sees him. "Oh no!" he half-yells, quickly looking over his shoulder at the town behind him. "A wolf! He's come to get me!" 

He's big. The Boy swallows in an attempt to wet his dry throat. "H-Hey," he repeats, "I _said_ , the big bad wolf has come to get me! You better run quick, or he'll make mincemeat of me!" 

The Wolf approaches, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. The Boy has his back up against a tree. He doesn't even realize that he's being guided there until it's too late and the Wolf has him right where he wants him. Equal parts fear and arousal course through his blood. Soon, the Wolf has him pinned there, sharp claws digging into the birchwood. The Boy whimpers and the Wolf breathes in, savoring the scent of his prey. 

"It's a good act, my Boy. I wouldn't believe you if I was one of your precious townsfolk. Well done." 

The Boy moans as the Wolf tears off his britches. "You _do_ look a bit frightening in the dark. You could have approached me more directly. We both know that nobody is going to interrupt us." 

"I have much more to lose if we get caught," the Wolf reminds him. He roughly flips the Boy around, bare ass presented for the Wolf, and the Boy moans as the Wolf slides his long tongue between his cheeks. "Due diligence, my child. All preparations must be in order." 

"Just fuck me!" the Boy groans, trying his best to muffle his desire. _Now_ is not the time to be caught with his pants down. 

So the Wolf fucks him, thoroughly, filling his tight ass with his tongue and cock and come. They only stop consummating their hidden desires as soon as the moon has set, and the Wolf pulls his knot roughly out of the Boy's ass. "I shall meet you again," the Wolf murmurs, nuzzling the Boy's neck. 

"I'll call your name until they don't believe you exist," the Boy promises. The Wolf laughs darkly and slinks into the shadows. 

When he arrives home and climbs into bed, his older sister opens his room without warning. "Where were you all evening? I was worried sick about you. Mother and Father as well." 

"Oh..." the Boy says wistfully, "I got attacked by a Wolf. This wouldn't have happened if you had come to save me." 

She throws up her hands and walks away. "Why do I even bother."


End file.
